Chamile Accipiter
Chamile is one of the Accipiter family's two youngest children, the other being her twin brother Jonathon. She did not appear in the main Medieval game, but she has since appeared in side material. In 1319, she is married to Reynold Jade, becoming part of House Jade. History Chamile was born just a few minutes before her fraternal twin brother Jonathon to Cateline and Richard Accipiter. The twin pregnancy had been very unexpected and was not ideal for Lord and Lady Accipiter, as they already had six children whom they were having difficulty keeping up with. Chamile and Jonathon were largely cared for by various nannies and servants, and even when they were older much of their interaction with adults was through tutors. Richard and Cateline eventually decided that the twins would be trained as priests - while their older brother Leif was already being trained for the priesthood, the Accipiter parents felt he wouldn't be adequate at it due to his many social and sensory issues. Chamile and Jonathon were always very close, especially as children; being several years behind their most social siblings, they usually found themselves left to entertain themselves and each other, and given the often-tense relationships between some of their siblings, this was often more pleasant, anyway. As the twins grew older, however, they started to realize how isolated they were from their family and began making attempts to get to know and bond with their many brothers and sisters. At some point before canon, Chamile became a consideration for marriage into House Jade, and the Accipiters quickly nixed their plans to send her to a church. Initially Joffery was her potential groom-to-be, but eventually it was decided she would marry Joffery's younger brother Reynold. Though not entirely thrilled by the idea of marrying someone three years her junior and purely to earn her parents a bit of status, Chamile did like the thought of leaving Raylier for Solis and learning more about diplomacy, history, and magic from House Jade, so she went along with the engagement. Her only hesitation was leaving Jonathon behind in Raylier - but her twin decided he would do his utmost to become a seminarian in a Solis church so the two could still see each other, if not on as regular a basis as in Raylier. Post-Canon In the summer of 1316, Chamile and Jonathon accompanied several members of her family to Medieville two years after the Bloody Coronation, with the hope of perhaps getting to know their estranged older brother Leif. While the family reunion as a whole was not a pleasant event, Leif and the twins got along fairly well and both parties agreed that they wanted to try for a proper sibling relationship. They started writing letters to one another and through this correspondence they started developing a stronger bond, based in part on quite a few shared interests and their senses of humor. In the spring of 1319, Chamile is finally officially wed to Reynold Jade. More about this when PFA and I write more about it! Personality Coming Appearances Birds of a Feather - June/July 1316 - Chamile and Jonathon accompany their parents and older brothers Henry and Markus to Medieville, with the hopes of getting to know their brother Leif better than they had as children. While the conflict between Leif and the elder members of his family is the focus of the story, Chamile and Jonathon appear in parts one, five, and seven, as well as the epilogue. Only Magic: Chapter Twenty-One - Chamile visits Leif and the Panems to check on the Meltaimans and bring back an update to Lord Everett. She also comes bearing news of the Accipiters' reaction to the arrival of an archmage into Leif's custody, helps Leif tell his wards about his history with blocked magic, and assists the Panems in chosing a cradle. Relationships Jonathon Accipiter Cliche thought it may be, the Accipiter twins are very close. Being identical in age, they were naturally each others' first choice when it came to whom to spend time with, especially when they were too young to really participate in their eldest siblings' games. They know each other very well, and are not only siblings but best friends as well - not always a guarantee or even a commonality in the Accipiter household. Chamile is generally the more assertive of the twins, quicker to speak or act than her brother. That hardly means Jonathon is fearful of social interaction; he simply approaches it more slowly. When the two are comfortable in a situation (sometimes even when they're not), they use each other as springboards for jokes, Chamile making somewhat eccentric comments while Jonathon plays a laid-back version of a straight man, sometimes veering into more general sarcasm. More coming, I really need to write more of these two interacting. Reynold Jade Dunno, we’ll see! Anders Escalus They probably have a relationship, but it needs some writing first! Markus Accipiter Coming eventually Leif Jade Coming eventually Other Accipiters Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:Corvids Category:Minor Nobles Category:House Jade